Skylanders: Scrap Squad
Skylanders: Scrap Squad is the sequel to Skylanders Dragon Force. It is much more like SWAP Force Plot Doomsday has returned for his final strike, so Eon has formed the Scrap Squad, and elite team who can make mechanical minions. Skylanders Scrap Squad Magic * Goblin * Portal Pod Fire * Hammer Hitter * Flame Dame Water * Shark Beam * Wyrm Warrior Life * Springer * Chompy Pod Undead * Bone Scythe * Vampire Tech * Canine Bot 3000 * Gear Roller Earth * Rock Drop * Tombstone Air * Sky Shooter * Twister Light * Lamp Head * Flasher Dark * Pickpocket * Shadow Sword Kaos * Robogunner * Kaotic Krash Enemies * Chompy * Greeble * Greeble Cannonhauler * Drow Soldier * Drow Beserker * Drow Lance Master * Drow Giant * Troll Gunner * Troll Crusher * Troll Levitator * Troll Mage Master * Troll Battle Bomber * Troll Cannon * Cyclops * Chompy Flameburst * Chompy Frostflower * Chompy Rustbud * Cyclops Gazermage * Cyclops Beserker * Cyclops Sharpshooter * Cyclops Mammoth * Stormclops * Evilized Sugarbat * Evilized Kngarat * Evilized Snowroller * Evilized Troll * Chompy Pastepetal * K-Bot Goopgunner * K-Bot Mineminer * Arkeyan Barrel Cannon * Arkeyan Spreadshooter * Chompy Bot 9000 * Chompy Blitzbloom * Arkeyan Ultron * Arkeyan Knuckleduster * Arkeyan Blazeshooter * Bone Chompy * Chompy Boomblossoms * Goo Chompies * Pirate Chompies * Cyclops Dragon * Cyclops Chopper * Shield Shredder * Scrap Shooter * Krakenstein * Evilized Boghog * Fire Geargolem * Life Geargolem * Undead Geargolem * Water Geargolem * Tech Geargolem * Magic Geargolem * Earth Geargolem * Air Geargolem * Light Geargolem * Dark Geargolem * Vortex Geargolem * Ice Geargolem * Clock Geargolem * Grumblebum Thrasher * Air Spell Punk * Life Spell Punk * Earth Spell Punk * Tech Spell Punk * Undead Spell Punk * Magic Spell Punk * Water Spell Punk * Light Spell Punk * Dark Spell Punk * Fire Spell Punk * Time Spell Punk * Squiddler * Blastaneer * Squidface Brute * Seadog Skipper * Seadog Pirate * Captain K9 * Trollverines * Evilized Yeti * Evilized Gillman * Evilized Mabu * Evilized Chompy * Shark Shooter Chompy * Magnet Chompy Villains Magic * Pain-Yata * Flip-nosis * Stage Mage * Time Slime Tech * Glumshanks * Rougetron * Mad Mech * Magnetmind Fire * King Boom Boom III * Chef Pepper Jack * Boom Doom * Fire Viper Water * Captain Frightbeard * Crab Beam * Ice Slice * The Gulper Earth * Baron von Shellshock * Rockrush * Golden Queen * Pharaoh King Air * Dreamcatcher * Evilized Whiskers * Air Scare * Stunicorn Life * Chompy Mage * Slingshot * Mr. Chompy * Rouge Gobblepod Undead * Wolfgang * Zomegalodon * Skeleton * Undead Murderer Light * Dream Sheep * Refractor * Flash Bomb * Luminous Dark * Hulking Shadow * Dark Devil * Shadow Crusher * Doom Dasher Kaos * Doomsday * Kaos' Mum * Kaos * Kaos' Dad Bold means the villain is a Doom Raider ''Italic ''means the villain is a Kaotic ThrasherCategory:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:The battle dragon trainer Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Wii U Category:Wii Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Fan games